Knights of Veldron
Knights of Veldron Overview The Knights of Veldron (KOV) are the most visible part of the Veldron Order, and are dedicated to the lofty pursuit of honorable character and achievement. Devices and Uniforms Ibrahim-0.JPG Ethan.JPG The KOV are easily identified by their white tabard trimmed in black with the symbol of the Order (a flying black dragon in the shape of a “V”) centered on the chest. Some Knights additionally display the symbol on other pieces of gear such as their helm, shield or cape. Whenever possible KOV are clean, groomed and well-kempt. Deity KOV are free to worship whatever gods, goddesses, or divine forces they may hold sacred as long as that devotion does not interfere with the Code of Veldron. Goal Veldron Knights are sworn to follow the Code of Veldron in order to be a visible example of good. In addition, KOV pursue Quests, Accedes and Tasks, as assigned by the Veldron Council: Quests The tireless, focused and potentially deadly pursuit of a specific goal (i.e. item, event, legend or lore). A Quest might be completed in as little as two years, but might also last as long as a lifetime. Example: Finding the Godstone. Accedes Important goals which might require the Knight to risk his own life. Typically an Accede is completed within a year. Example: Closing a demon portal. Tasks Goals that should not require a great deal of time to complete or threaten a Knight’s life. Example: Delivering a message to the Griffon of Magik. Territory The KOV are based at the Citadel of Veldron in the mountains of southern Gesnor, a well secured fortress under the autonomous control of the Veldron Order. The Council of Veldron has obtained political permission for Knights to travel freely in most of the lands of Xaria, though they do not limit themselves to any boundaries. Past The early history of the Knights is largely unknown, however, there are two common theories as to when the Order first began. One concludes that the Knights are an organization as old as the Consortium, serving the ancient civilization in some capacity. The second, is that the Knights formed after the Consortium fell, its beginnings stemming from the chaos of a land without rule. Two separate myths describe how the Knights of Veldron were formed. ‘The Myth of Veldron’ teaches the organization was started by the Dragon Veldron in order to teach mankind to lead by example, and eventually bring them peace and harmony. The second myth argues that Veldron, an ancient and dying dragon, anointed the first Knights to safeguard the virtues which he held valuable. The earliest records of the organization detail a code of conduct and the appointment of a governing Council. Another important document, the ‘Charter of Tronoth,’ was forged in 850 P.A. between the newly formed Council and various clans and kingdoms throughout Xaria. The Charter achieved two important precedents; it politically recognized the Veldron Order, and it granted them permission to build and maintain a fortress in what is now southern Gesnor. The main tower was completed 8 years later giving the Order its first perminant home. In 193 A.Y. the Sequestrum, a necromantic cult opposed by the Knights, struck a devastating blow against the Veldron. More than two-thirds of all Knights were killed in an ambush in Palrim. Present The KOV continue to maintain a visible presence throughout Xaria gaining advantage over evil through honor, chivalry, commitment, service and the pursuit of Quests, Accedes and Tasks. Recent examples include an active role in the events leading up to the final judgment by the Arbiters of the Consortium and supporting Halgudar in its conflict against Rynith. Alliances The Order of Veldron Current signatories to the Charter of Tronoth Typically any other Order that promotes the triumph of good over evil. Enemies Sequestrum Rynith Government Knights of the Covenant House Urth Any organization that promotes evil. Leadership The Council of Veldron is a representative judicial body that governs the missions given to individual Knights. Eight members are currently on the Council and a ninth Head Council Member acts as mediator to proceedings. Each Council Member represents a specific geographic region and any issues that arise within that region. A Council member is chosen by his predecessor. A Council member is most often a Knight of the Order, but may also simply be a member of the Order of Veldron. Preferred are Knights that have completed their Quest when they were active. There are some Knights who believe the Council should not play as important a role in governing the Order. These Knights believe the Code should be held above all else, including Council decisions. These Knights would prefer to act autonomously in the field. This way of thinking is often viewed by other Knights as outdated. They believe the Council’s actions are already governed by the Code, and therefore rightfully above each individual Knight’s autonomy. Divisions The KOV are only one part of the Veldron Order. While the Council of Veldron is respected as the governing body to all Knights and Order members, no ranks distinguish one KOV from another. Thus, each would regard another as an equal peer. Code & Prohibitions The most important guideline of every KOV is ‘The Code of Veldron.’ This dogma is the main focus of all Knights. A knight must be able to justify all his actions by the code. The Code is a Knights way of life. The Code is as follows: Though my Quest is fraught with darkness, I shall fear not. Veldron illuminates my path. For my solitary purpose can change the destiny of all living things. Honor, Courage and Truth guide my hand. Dedication, Strength and Self-sacrifice keep my blade true. Of all the weapons I might wield, None shall answer as swiftly as my mind. When my path is blocked by the wrath of the wicked, I shall clear the way with righteous actions and good intent. And, when blood is shed without thought or remorse, I shall punish the dreaded with swift resolve. Evil shall fall to Honor. Veldron shall live through my deeds. Another group of guidelines called ‘The Writ of Veldron’ helps further define a Knight’s conduct regarding more mundane affairs. Recruitment The Veldron Knights do not actively recruit, rather they believe their example will lead the worthy to their Order. Typical Member An average Knight is a human, male fighter above the age of 30. Common traits include previous military service, education, devotion, and honor. Rumors and Scuttlebutt The Veldron Knights are rumored to hoard a vast treasury, including powerful, magical artifacts. More recent rumor speaks of the corpse of a dragon being delivered in the early 500's. Perceived improprieties often spark rumors that the Veldron Knights are self-serving and completely corrupt. Ironically, the primary authors of such rumors are agents of evil. In-Character Quote “It is not the destination, but the path followed.” - Mordekai of Veldron Out of Game Every KOV character usually possesses the following three things: # The desire to base all decisions on the Code of Veldron. # A Knights of Veldron Tabard. # A magikal, cursed Veldron weapon. A specific KOV Lore skill is also available. KOV Player's Guide Contact For further information contact Mike Budzik, Ernie Burnett or Aaron Lyle. Red File A restricted file exists on this group. Players are encouraged to read this file before playing a KOV character.